Two Dominates and One Submissive
by SlashyMcGee
Summary: One Shot centered around a RolePlay I did in my head one night in bed. :P Just read it! Reviews Welcomed! :)


Severus sighed as he looked out the window rubbing his hands over his bulging stomach, he was 5 months pregnant and right now all he wanted was his young lover home from wherever his job had taken this time. Sure, he had Remus there to wait on him and help rub his back when it was too sore to sleep, but as much as he loved Remus, and he did, it wasn't the same without Harry there.

Strong arms slide around his waist and rubbed his stomach, "He will be home soon love, he would never not come home to us. I'm sure wherever he is, he is missing us just as much as we are him", a pair of lips whispered against his ear and placed a soft kiss upon his cheek.

Severus nodded, "I know, but I miss him so much Rem, I just want him to be home, I can't help but miss him as much as I do" his eyes started to wet with tears, only Remus and Harry understand him. Understood his need to be loved, guided, wanted, and protected. He, Severus Snape, was a Submissive by nature. He longed all his life to find a true Dominate partner that would make him feel like he didn't have to be the grown up all the time.

Remus sighed, "Come love, at least come sit down with me, it isn't good for you to be on your feet all the time Severus"

Severus sighed and nodded and turned away from the window and followed Remus to the couch and sat next to him. Remus smiled at him and opened his arms and he leaned over and snuggled into his arms as comfortably as he could given his big belly. Remus placed a hand on his belly and slowly rubbed circles on it as he ran his other hand through his hair. Severus was content, but still, his other Dominate was missing from their triad.

When Remus and Harry first came to Severus with their feelings for him, he was shocked and shy and didn't know what to make of it, Harry had been the first one to sit down with him after wards and explain that although Remus and Harry loved each other deeply, they were both Dominates and sometimes, clashed in the bedroom and would love to seek a third partner to form a triad, one who would be their Submissive but most important would be loved, cared for, protected, and wanted as the person they are. Severus after a week of talking to both Remus and Harry together and separately, accepted.

Severus smiled and sighed. He wished he could relive that day, but he was glad to be where he was now.

"Whatever are you thinking of love?", Remus asked him as he continued to card his fingers through his hair and looked down into his eyes.

"I was thinking of the day you and Harry told me you wanted to be with me", he answered blushing a bit.

Remus smiled, "That was a glorious day indeed. I'm very happy with our choice of considering you, you've been perfect, not just as our submissive lover, but as an addition to us, you've made this relationship grow deeper and stronger, and we both love you so much Severus", he then sealed his words with a kiss and tightened his hold on Severus.

Severus laid there, he wanted to wait up, to see if Harry would come home, but his eyes were starting to get heavy and he could hardly hold them open anymore. He sighed, and snuggled deeper and closed his eyes with a whispered I love you to Remus he was soon off to sleep.

Sometime during that night, the other Dominate of the household came home, Harry opened the door to the house and took off his coat and toed off his work boots and sighed, he had been gone for four whole weeks, he had missed his love, and their darling submissive. He walked into the living room and stopped dead and his heart grew at the sight. There laying on the couch was Remus and Severus, both with arms protectively wrapped around Severus' belly. Harry smiled as he walked over to them and kneeled down beside the couch, he placed his hand on Severus' belly and rubbed his thumb back and forth a few times before he stood up and sat down on the coffee table.

"Severus, Remus, I'm home" He whispered.

Remus was the first to stir and open his eyes, he noticed Harry and smiled big and looked down at Severus and gently nudged him awake.

Severus stirred but didn't open his eyes, "Remmy..what..sleepy"

Harry smiled, "Darlin, I'm home, I thought you'd like to be awake to see me"

Severus' eyes opened wide and when he saw Harry and sat up and tears started flowing down his cheeks. He reached out and hugged Harry so tightly he almost fell forward onto Severus.

Harry looked at Remus, Remus sighed and nodded, "He's been upset most of the day, he missed you so much, he had trouble sleeping with out you there, that's why we adjusted to sleeping on the couch", Remus sighed and looked at Severus, tears flowing down his cheeks uncontrollably, and placed his hand on his back and rubbed it in circles.

Harry looked down at Severus, his face buried in his chest, his heart broke at the sight, he knew his being away would be hard on Severus due to his submissive nature, but he didn't think he'd have this much trouble, Harry sat down on the couch and pulled Severus into his arms to lay between him and Remus, "Shhh. Darlin, it's okay, I'm here, I'm not leaving again Darlin, I promise", Harry rubbed his fingers through the back of Severus' hair and wiped his tears with his other hand.

"Y..your n..not?"

"No Darlin, you and our little one are much more important than work, I have taken some time off to be here with you through the rest of your pregnancy, and for the first couple years of our little ones life", Harry answered as he looked down at Severus. "You are my, no our, submissive, your feelings and needs overpass ours, I shouldn't of taken this job in the first place knowing that it would keep me from you, as your Dominate I am suppose to do whats right for you, and I'm sorry Darlin, I should have been here this whole month, I've missed so much of your pregnancy and I've missed you and Remus so very much, being away was just as hard on me as it was on you both"

Remus smiled, and leaned over and kissed Harry and then leaned down and kissed Severus.

"I think it's time to go back to bed, in our bed, with our submissive, in the middle where he belongs", Harry said looking down at Severus.

Both Severus and Remus nodded and off to the bedroom they went.

-Fin-


End file.
